1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a strap for toting an umbrella, the strap having an opening at one end, and a large loop at the other end. The strap engages the umbrella at the handle of the umbrella by the opening and also at the distal end of the umbrella by the loop when the umbrella is folded, thereby providing a removable sling. The strap is convertible to a tether engaging the user's arm when the umbrella is deployed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Umbrellas are somewhat unwieldy to carry both while deployed, and when folded. The prior art has suggested numerous devices for supporting an umbrella in an erect condition while in use, so as to free the hands of the user.
Examples of such devices are seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,580,262, issued to Heinz Weber on May 25, 1971, 4,967,943, issued to Brent F. Massey on Nov. 6, 1990, 5,080,118, issued to James H. Allen on Jan. 14, 1992, 5,318,055, issued to Olajide O. Olaniyan on Jun. 7, 1994, 5,323,941, issued to Evgeny I. Sobolev on Jun. 28, 1994, and 5,353,977, issued to Frank P. Schiro, Jr., et al. on Oct. 11, 1994. However, each of these devices generally includes a rigid holster secured to the wearer, for supporting the handle of the umbrella, and most also include a harness for providing a second point of attachment to the wearer.
An examination of these patents reveals that the closest component to the sling of the present invention is found in Massey's carrier. The hook portion (identified by reference numeral 5 throughout the Drawings) comprises a member having a socket and clamp arrangement at one end, for engaging the central shaft of the umbrella, the other or distal end draped over the wearer's shoulder. The distal end lacks structure for surroundingly engaging an object, as occurs in the present invention. Also, no socket and clamping arrangement is found in the present invention.
Furthermore, this member is described as being fabricated from a flexible plastic material for conforming to different shoulder sizes. This is contradicted to a certain degree by its purpose. This member rests on and conforms to the configuration of the wearer's shoulder. Therefore, it must have sufficient rigidity to maintain its cooperation with the shoulder, or else it would immediately slip free of the shoulder. By contrast, flexibility of the material of the present invention may be infinite.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.